Mito
by Gengar
Summary: A young trainers first adventure


"Mito!!!" "Mito, come down here!" "Yes Mother, I'll be there in a second!" "Listen Spearow, I have to go eat now. We'll go out in a little while. Until then, you rest and get ready, we have a big day today. I am going to start training for the Pokemon leauge today!!" "Spearrrrr!!" 

"Mom, were there Pokemon when you were my age?" "Yes, if I remember correctly there were 15 kinds of Pokemon. As a matter of fact, Professor Oak used to be an avid Pokemon collector, now he is one of the top authorities on Pokemon in the world!" "Professor Oak? Who is that?" "You don't know about Professor Oak?" He's the old man who lives in Pallet Town. Last year his Grandson Gary almost won the Pokemon games. He made it to the semi-finals. You should go see Professor Oak sometime. He could be of great help." "Well, Mom, I have to go now. Maybe I will go see Professor sometime soon. But for now Spearow and I have to go. It's my first day of bieng a Great Pokemon trainer, like Bill or Ash Ketchum. I'll see you soon Mom." "Okay honey, goodbye, take care!!" 

(Later that day in the woods) 

"Spearow, when do you think we'll catch our first pokemon as trainers?" "Spearrr, spearrrowwww spearrrrrr!!" "Yeah, I think we'll get one soon. I hope" 

"Wow!!!! What's that? Wait, where is that Pokedex Professor Samson gave me? Oh yeah, it's in my cargo pocket. Hmmmm, how's this work?" (Mito flips the Pokedex open and points it at the Pokemon) "Rattata, Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places." "Okay, I'll make Rattata my first catch as a trainer! Spearow, go!!!" "Spearrooowwwwww!!!" "Spearow, Peck attack now!!!" Spearow raced towards the Rattata and pecked it hard on its side. Rattata flew back, regrouped and ran at Spearow. "Spearow, use your growls attack now!!!" "Spearrrrrrrr!!!!" Spearow dodged Rattata's quick attack and hovered above him letting out a ferocious growl. Rattata stopped dead in his tracks and a terrified look gave way to his face. "Good job Spearow, now finish him off with a peck attack!" Spearow flew at Rattata, who was still terrified, and pecked Rattata far back into a tree. Rattata flew hard against the tree. "Allright Spearow, you did you job, now it's my turn!! Poke ball, go!!" The poke ball hit Rattata and bounced off. Rattata went into the Poke ball and it bagen to wobble back and forth. "Come on, come on!!" The Poke ball stopped wobbling and held still. "Yeah!!! Allright Spearow!! Great Job!! Now I have two Pokemon!! I'm on my way to the Pokemon league!! Yeah!!! 

(It late in the evening and Mito and his two Pokemon are at a Pokemon rest cabin outside of glass city having dinner, when someone walks up to Mito) 

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" "Sure, go ahead! Are you a trainer too?" "Yeah, today was my first day as a trainer." "Hey, me too! What a coincidence!!" "Yeah, but I haven't caught any Pokemon yet." "Hey, don't worry, I heard most trainers don't catch their first Pokemon for a week sometimes." "But, I really wanted to catch one right off. I see you've already caught one. Which one did you catch?" " I caught this one today, it's a Rattata! But don't worry, I got lucky. I only saw two or three other Pokemon besides Rattata today, and they both ran away before I could get a shot at them. I'm sure you'll catch one soon!! What kind of Pokemon do you have right now?" "Well my only Pokemon is a Poliwag. I found him on a trip to the beach at Cinnibar Island about three years ago. I really want him to evolve, and he wants to evolve, but it's hard to find trainers where I come from. There really are no serious trainers there. Except one, he taught me how to catch Pokemon. But he left last year with Ash Ketchum and his friend Misty. His name was Brock and he ran the gym where I live in Pewter City." "You knew Brock!! He was awesome with Rock Pokemon. Once, in Contour Town, where I live, Brock, Ash, and Misty came through and they all signed their autographs for me. I even got to meet Pikachu." "Wow, who taught you to catch Pokemon and train them?" "Proffesor Samson taught me. He has a lab in Contour town. He used to be the Gym leader there, but he retired five or six years ago, and a trainer named Kazuto won the tournament to become the next gym leader. He's a nice guy, but he's no Brock. Kazuto usually deals with fighting Pokemon." "So Kazuto won a tournament, was he very old?" "I think he was about seventeen or so. I'm ten and I just started today, so I have a ways to go." "Yeah, I'm ten and just started today too. I hope to be like Brock, he just turned seventeen when he took over as Gym leader." "Mmmm, that was so good. I'm glad they have places like this, I was so hungry. Hey, whats wrong?" "Well, I was just thinking, I probably need a stronger Pokemon, like your Spearow, to catch better Pokemon." "Hey, there's no such thing as a better Pokemon, they all have strengths and weaknesses. Hey, I just had a great idea, how about tomorrow, after we wake up, we have a friendly Pokemon battle. It'll help your Poliwag gain some experiance, as well as my new Rattata!! So what do you say?" "Allright, sounds like a great idea!!" "Well then, I guess I better get some good rest! By the way, I'm Mito, what was your name?" "I'm Max, Nice ta' meetcha' Mito!!" "Great, see ya' tomorrow Max!!" 

(Max and Mito both went off to the dorm rooms and quickly fell asleep. It's now early in the morning, after breakfast) "So, Mito, are you ready?" "Yeah! Let's go!" 

(Max and Mito go out back of the cabin to the battle arena) 

"Ready?" "Yeah!!" The intercom comes on and says "This will be a one on one Pokemon battle. Each trainer will use only one Pokemon of thier choice. There is no time limit. Begin now." "Rattata, I choose you!" Mito threw the Pokeball and out popped Rattata. "Poliwag, go!" Max chucked the Pokeball forward and out came Poliwag. "Poliwagggg!" "Rattat-taaaaa!!" "Rattata, use Tail Whip now!" Rattata holds firm and swashes his tail from side to side. Poliwag becomes momentarily dismayed. "Poliwag, this our chance, a real battle, use your Hypnosis attack!!" Poliwag stood silent, closed its eyes and concentrated. Rattata began to fall under Poliwags Suggestion. "Ahhh!! Rattata, Tackle attack now!" Rattata did not respond to Mito's command. "Poliwag, Water Gun!!" Poliwag puffed itself up and began to bellow out a steady stream of Water. The water hit Rattata, who was still Hypnotized, with commanding force. It blew Rattata twenty feet back. "Rattata, wake up!!!" Rattata finally came to. "Rattata Tackle attack, now!" Rattata ran at Poliwag with the little strength it still had. "Poliwag, now finish it with a doubleslap!!" Poliwag Sidestepped Rattata's tackle, turned around and delivered a doubleslap to Rattata, that put the match away for good. The intercom came back on, and said "Poliwag is the winner." "Allright Poliwag, we did it!!!" "Good job, Rattata, we'll ein next time. Rattata, return. Congratulations Max. You and Poliwag are a great team, it's obvious you trained it well." "Thanks, no hard feelings though, right? I mean it was just a friendly battle, right?" "Of course, you did a great job!!" "Your Rattata fought hard also, Mito. It did a good job" "Thanks, I just cought him, I should train more, and then we can have a re-match!" "Yeah-hey, whats going on? Poliwag, whats wrong? Poliwag? Hey Mito, whats happining to Poliwag, do you know?" "I don't know." Poliwag began to glow a blinding white. "Is it okay?" "I don't know." The white light around Poliwag got brighter and brighter, and finally faded off. "Ohhhh!!! Wow!! Max, it evolved!!" "Wow! It did!!" "Max, say hello to Poliwhirl!!" "Hey, Poliwhirl!!" "Poliwhirl, Poli- WHIRL!!!" "Yeah, allright!!! Wow, thanks for battling with me Mito!! Finally, you evolved Poliwhirl!! This is so great!!" "Well Max, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll meet up agiand sometime, okay? Or-Nah" "No, what were you gonna say?" "Well if you wanted to, maybe you could travel with me, I mean we could travel together, while we make our way to the Pokemon leauge." "Hey, yeah! That's a great idea! Allright, Pokemon Games, here we come!" 

(So Mito and Max continue on together, heading into Glass town. They have just arrived at the Glass town Pokemon center) 

"Hmmm, lets go get our Pokemon up to shape and then head for the Gym." "Good Idea Mito." 

Max and Mito gave their Pokemon to the clerk and she placed them on the belt. Within minutes they were healthy and ready to go. Max and Mito headed out the door on their way to the Gym when a strange, very old man approached them. 

"Excuse me son." "Are you talking to me?" "Yes son, whats your name?" "I'm Mito, what's your name?" "I'm Derruf. I've lived in this town for ninety years. Are you a Pokemon trainer, boy?" "Yes, yes I am. Me and Max here, we're both trainers. Why do you ask?" Well, I've been looking for a trainer. You see, I am very old. I just can't take care of my Pokemon anymore. I was looking for a trainer to take care of them. But, I don't want just anybody. My two Pokemon are very special to me, and I need an excellent trainer to care for them. Say, how long have you been a trainer?" "Well, today and yesterday. But, I already have two Pokemon. This Spearow, and this Rattata I caught yesterday!" "Hmmm, I was hoping for a trainer with a bit more experiance. But, if you'd like, maybe.... son, how would you like to have these to Pokemon?" "Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to, but....." "But what? Now don't think I'm just going to give these Pokemon to you. Ya see, I haven't been beat in forty years. Then again, I haven't battled in forty years. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!!! If you win, I'll give you these two Pokemon!!" "Well, I mean, I was just going to Glass town's Gym, so..." "Oh! So you think Kameron, Glass town's Gym leader, will give you a match? Some kid off the streets?" "Hey, I'm not some kid!!" "Maybe, Maybe not. But if you defeated me, I could possibly put in a good word with Kameron for you. Maybe even get you a match for your Glass badge." "Wow!! Really?! That's great!! I accept your challenge!" 

(Mito, Max, and Derruf went to Derruf's house where he had a battle field out back) 

"Okay boy, we'll use two Pokemon of our choice. No time limit. Like I said, win, and I'll give you these two Pokemon!! Let's Begin now!" 

The old man threw his first Pokeball, which turned out to be a Bellsprout. Mito decided to use Rattata to start the battle. 

"Pokeball go!!" Out popped Rattata. "Bellsprout, stand fast and use your growth attack!!" Bellsprout stood tall and garnered its strength. "Rattata, tackle now!!!" Rattata pushed through towards Bellsprout and tackled it to the ground. "Huh! Bellsprout!! Ahhhh!!! Ummmm...uhhhh...uhhhhh!!" "Ratta-huh?" Rattata quickly dashed all around Bellsprout until Bellsprout became dizzy and fell over. "What was that?!?" "Son, your Rattata learned a new attack. It's called quick attack!!" Ahhh!! Wow! Great! Good job Rattata!!" "Bellsprout can no longer battle. Rattata is the winner" "Allright Rattata. We have just one more battle to win and then we can have a Bellsprout and that other Pokeman. Allright! We're ready! Call your next Pokemon!" "I choose Cubone!! Pokeball go!" Derruf threw the Pokeball and Cubone came out. "Cubone, club attack now!!" "Rattata, quick attack!!" Cubone ran at Rattata and swiped several times with his club. Rattata dashed around Cubone's attacks. "Rattata, tackle." Rattata whipped around and smashed Cubone to the ground. "Cubone club attack!!" Cubone got to his feet just as Rattata was coming back for another tackle and smashed Rattata in the head with his club. "Ahhh, Rattata!!" Cubone is the winner. "Choose your next Pokemon boy." "Fine, Spearow, I choose you!!! Spearow, let's get this over with now! Peck attack!!" Cubone, bone club now!!! Cubone whipped around and began to thrash with his club, but spearow evaded that attack gave a hard peck straight into Cubone's stomach. Cubone fell down and tried to get back up, but he couldn't. Spearow is the winner. "Good job boy. I guess these are yours now" Deruff handed Mito the two Pokeballs. "Well, I guess perhaps you are worthy of battling Kameron. I shall speak with him. Good luck on your journey young Mito. We shall meet again." And with that Derruf left. "Mito, which way is the gym?" "Uhhh? Hmmm? Lets try......" "Cuuuuubooooonnnnnneeee!!" "Huh? whats a matter cubone? Are you hungry?" "Cu-cu-cu-cu BONE!!" "Oh, okay, it is kinda late, lets go check out the pokecenter." Mito and Max put Cubone and Weepinbell in their Pokeballs and took off for the Pokecenter, when Weepinbell popped out of its Pokeball. "Huh?!? Weepinbell!! Get in the Pokeball!!" "Weeeeeep? Bellin weepinbell!!" Weepinbell jumped in front of Max and right as a stranger appeared form behind a house. "WEEPINBELLLLLL!!" "Hey, who are you!!! Max! Look out!!!" The stranger threw a shuriken at Max. Weepinbell darted back in front of Max and batted the shuriken away. Just then the stranger threw a Pokeball at Weepinbell and it was caught. "Weepinbell!!!" "Hey!! That's mine!! You can't steal it!!" "Oh? and just what do you plan to do about it little boy." Max jumped forward. "Hey!! It may not be my Weepinbell, but it saved my life! Pokeball, GOOOOO!!!" Max threw the Pokeball containingPoliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, watergun!!" Poliwag shoot gallon after gallon of water at the stranger. "Keep him pinned down Poliwhirl." Poliwhirl continued spewing water until finally the old man gave. "Ahhh, wiat! Stop!! I give, he-here, take it!! I don't want it!! But I will have my revenge!!" The strange man let Weepinbell out of the Pokeball and ran off. "Weepinbell!! Are you okay?" Weeeeeeepppppp." "Oh! Weepinbell, thank you for saving my life. I promise, I'll never forget that." "Hey Max, I was thinking, since you helped me get here, and I do have more Pokemon than you, well, do you want to keep Weepinbell?" "Are you sure? I mean, yeah of course, but it is Weepinbell's choice. So what do you say Weepinbell? You want to be my Pokemon while Mito and I travel to become Pokemon masters?" "WEEP-IN-BELLLL!!!!!!" "Sounds like yes to me, well Max, here ya' go. Here's Weepinbells Pokeball." "Thanks Mito. Allright Weepinbell, let's go get some food!!" 

Weepinbell got into the Pokeball and Max and Mito carryed on into the Pokecenter and fed their Pokemon and themselves. They decided to catch some sleep at the Happy Pokemon Inn. 

They wake up the next morning, have breakfast, and head off for Glass gym. But before they leave the happy Pokemon Inn, they hear an old man yelling. 

"Listen you!! I told you to get out of here. We don't feed vagrants!! Your'e worthless!! You have no trainer!!" "Hey, lets go check it out Max." "Allright, afterall, no Pokemon is worthless." "Sir, whats wrong?" "This dinky little Pokemon won't leave. He eats the trash out in the alley, and is always bugging the customers for food. I'm going to call Pokemon control. "Wait!! I have a wierd idea. Can we have it?" "You want this little thing? I don't even know what kind it is! But if you can take him off my hands, than he's yours." "Whaddya say Mito, should we take him?" "Yeah, you can keep him. But do you know what kind he is?" "Ummm, no. Let's see." Max gets out his Pokedex. "Searching Pokedex data base. This Pokemon is Bulbasaur. "Okay Bulbasaur, come with us!!" 

Max and Mito Finally made it to Glass Towns gym. 

"Name please." "Mito Kinkisargi. I'm here for a glass badge." "Oh yeah, here it is. Mito. Good word from Derruf heh? Not bad. This should be interesting. What about you kid?" The gaurd pointed to Max. "Oh, I don't want a Glass badge. I'm just traveling with him." "Fine then. You wanna watch the match? There's bleachers behind a glass wall over there. Take a seat. But you gotta leave your Pokemon." "Huh, why?" "Policy kid. Listen, they'll be completely safe here. I will make it my personal responsibility to keep them very safe." "Allright then, here you go." Max handed over his Pokemon to the gaurd. "Hey kid, just out of curiousity, what kind ya' got in these two Pokeballs?" Said the guard. "A Poliwhirl and a Bellsprout." "Wow, my old man used to have a Poliwhirl. Say, would you mind if I took it out and cleaned him up, free of charge? I miss my dad's old Poliwhirl." "Sure, I guess. But just don't take BellSprout out, it's really protective." "Sure thing kid. Thanks." 

Max went to the booth and sat down as Mito entered the the ring. 

"Welcome Mito Kinkisargi. I am Kameron. Glass town's Gym leader. I understand you wish a match?" "Yes sir. I'm going to be a great Pokemon trainer like Ash Ketchum. I'm from Contour town." Said Mito. "Well then Mito, shall we start? Say Two on two?" "Lets go!!" This will be a no time limit battle. Two pokemon can be used by each trainer. Begin!! "Rhyhorn go!!" Kameron's Ryhorn popped out of his pokeball. "Hmm, lets see. I never really thought about it before, but lets see if my pokedex can tell me what type I should use." Mito pointed his pokedex at the Rhyhorn. "Rhyhorn, a Ground/rock type Pokemon." "Okay, lets see, whats good against ground and rock. Hmmm, Maybe-." Mito pokedex spoke up. "Rhyhorn is weak against Grass, Fighting and Ground type Pokemon." "Okay then, Cubone, I choose you!!" Cubone landed and gave a vicious stare towards Rhyhorn. "Rhyhorn, Horn attack, GO!!!" "Cubone, leer!!" Rhyhorn ran at Cubone, and just as he was about to reach cubone, he fell. "Good cubone, it's not as strong, use your Bone Club now!!!" Cubone smashed away at Rhyhorn with ferocious strength. "Rhyhorn, Horn attack, NOW!!!" Rhyhorn got to his feet and immediatly fell backwards. "Rhyhorn is done for Kameron, call your next Pokemon!!!" "Why you cocky little kid, I'll show you!!! Rhyohorn, return!! Rhydon go!!!" Rhyhorn came back and Rhydon came out. "Lets get this right Rhydon. Fury Attack!!!!" Rhydon jilted at Cubone, who jumped over and dodged all Rydons attacks. "Rhydon, hehe, Takedown!!! Now!!!" Rhydon jumped at Cubone and smashed it against the ground. "Cubone!!!" "Not so cocky now, are you kid?" Said Kameron. "Hmmm, Cubone, return!!." Cubone came back. "Lets, see, strong against poison my pokedex said, but weak against grass. Well, I guss Bulbasaur is a fifty-fifty shot. Go Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur shot out of the Pokeball at lightining speed. "Bulbasaur, Vinewhip!!!" Bulbasaur looked deeply at Rhydon. Rhydon became very frightened. Rhydon began to run. Bulbasaur's vines shoot out quickly at Rhydon, but Bulbasaur wasn't fast enough --- as Rhydon ran out of the ring in a scared frenzy. "What!!! Ryhdon!!" "I win, Rhydon left the ring!!!" Mito has won. The loudspeaker said. 

"Allright kid, thats one heck of a Bulbasaur you got there. Here's your glass badge. I gotta go now. I have to find Rhydon. Bulbasaur scared him pretty good." "Wow Max!!! I got a Glass Badge, Allright!!!" 

To be continued. 

By cessamillian Valleyhr@yahoo.com 


End file.
